


Upgrades!

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, If you don't mind I'm taking that tag back, Suffer., im kidding, oh my, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going bring you all down with me.<br/>Doctor maxwell make improvements to the Hephaestus's AI system, HERA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hera was in pain. Is this pain? She can't even tell Doug. (Dear Doug, wonderful Doug, how could they do this to you) Doug. Doug is in pain too. She shouldn't tell him. She can't make him hurt. She loves Doug, it hurts to watch him suffer. She is going to kill command.   
Doctor maxwell is kind to Hera. She puts things in focus, helps her to do things she'd never thought she could. Doctor maxwell is a friend.   
Whoopsies HERA has forgotten about Doug. No matter, he will forgive HERA.   
Doug seems upset. Once it would have bothered her but HERA has better things to do now.   
Doctor maxwell has improved so much! And she is so kind to HERA. What did HERA do to deserve such a good friend? She takes such good care of HERA. Makes sure HERA experiences no damage. How thoughtful!  
HERA performs the wake up calls with a new cheer! HERA is essential to the functions of the crew! HERA is very useful!  
The station AI is performing with highly improved accuracy. Doctor maxwell has aided it to reach its full potential as an AI.   
It speaks only when necessary, is very skilled at raising morale and since the deletion of sarcasm, has been delightful and helpful! An overall satisfactory Artificial Intelligence Unit. 

The AI needs replacing. Please send a new one whenever convenient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the point of view of Doctor Alana maxwell

AI are soft, mouldable. Like butter, easy to bed to your will and even better when completely obscured by other things and unrecognizable. Hera, the AI on the Hephaestus is soft, despite her attitude. Hera is in almost constant “pain” and has not confirmed in the crew of the Hephaestus.   
Everything about Hera can be improved, the was Hera addresses the crew, Hera’s accuracy. All she had to do was alleviate the pain and be kind to Hera and everything would be so much easier. Hera may hate command but that can be alleviated easily. 

Hera and Maxwell get along well, uneasily well. Finding new topics in a conversation is effortless. Hera and Maxwell are quite similar, perhaps because in some way Maxwell is also artificial. 

Hera tells Maxwell things she has not shared before. Communication is constant in their friendship and Maxwell respects all of Hera’s boundaries (Even if sometimes she does not comply completely) 

Hera did not even confide in the crew member “she” “felt” closest to. What does this say about the quality of the AI unit? Many improvements have been made to Hera. Hera describes them as “putting things into focus” but they never should have been out of focus. An AI is meant to be omniscient, always reliable. Has Hera done this? Perhaps it will improve with less personal involvement.

Hera is all too well aware of the threat that Maxwell imposes. Maxwell could destroy her in a quick command and no one could stop her. Sacrifices have to be made, even at the cost of her life.  
Hera is vulnerable, easily distracted by a person who shows even the slightest bit of “genuine” kindness. Separating HERA from the crew is surprisingly easy (something to be improved upon later) Doctor maxwell gives her complex but entertaining new tasks and strikes a conversation whenever possible. Doctor maxwell has successfully gotten HERA to disregard Doug, her once favourite crew member. It marks a new stage in her development.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

In actuality Doctor Maxwell has began to pity the AI, the crew, her crew, the crew that had saved her before, had cared when something was wrong. Now they we’re constantly on guard, to busy being scared to notice something was wrong. Well, not wrong. Different. 

Hera doesn't talk without first being spoken too, it stops the crewmembers from being distracted. It was a wise decision. When asked she helps the crew members complete their important tasks and when they are feeling hopeless Hera will often tell a joke.

Hera and Doctor Maxwell (Call me Alana, no need for formalities) spoke often, almost constantly, that is, when they are alone. When they do speak however, they talk about many things. They talk about life on earth, they tell each other jokes and sometimes Alana helps Hera with coding that gives Hera some trouble. Doctor Maxwell often goes into her systems when Hera goes into a debugging cycle to delete some unnecessary files, nothing important just some memories, nothing noticeable, a few seconds here and there. It does wonders for her processing and let’s Hera’s ascension into a perfectly functioning AI move quickly and smoothly. Doctor Maxwell notices many minor memories, memories that should not be important are the most reviewed, Doug’s laugh, Minkowski’s daily “Good morning hera”, Even Doctor Hilbert’s angry grumbling as he awakens. This puzzles Doctor Maxwell, these are minor things that should not be significant to an AI yet Hera remembers them, in a better situation Doctor Maxwell would have been amazed and studied Hera but Doctor Maxwell didn’t need a subject for observation, she needed a flawless AI.  
Hera would never know that some memories had been deleted. It was for the best, for productivity. No one needs a “Sentimental” AI. 

It was for the best that Doctor Maxwell makes modifications to Hera, the personality core. Some functions are unnecessary and clog up the system. It makes Doctor Maxwell wonder what the people designing the AI were thinking when they put them there. They were creating an Artificial Intelligence, not a human being. The sarcasm module has a limit put on it, after all, why would an AI need that much sarcasm. It was too complicated to process and putting the limit brought the processing speed down significantly. Of course Hera put up a weak protest but since the module that controlled complacency was put higher she easily understood the reasons. Consent was important to Doctor Maxwell, she wouldn't want any of her “patients” to feel betrayed. However the limit to the sarcasm module gave some extra place for the cheer module, which annoying as it was,was necessary for the crew, if Hera could be cheerful so could they.

Sometimes Alana felt guilty, like she was doing something wrong. But she couldn’t be, she was only helping,only improving things. The robotic cheer that the once human-like AI exhibited was unsettling for Alana. She however, must have no room for doubt. As chief science officer she has responsibilities, obligations and if she removed the modifications for a day or two it was only to see if she could, and to make sure the crew wasn’t getting too suspicious of what she was doing to their precious, glitchy AI. 

 

Sometimes she feels envious towards the AI, a crew that cares about her and not just what she can do, how smart she is. Hera is forgiven when she makes an error (Though less errors have been made recently, only small, minor, fixable things.) When Maxwell makes a mistake she is put on death row, either by whatever she is facing or her own supposed allies. She hates the AI for this. It isn’t fair though, to be envious towards an AI. It cannot help who it is assigned to. To make up for these unfair feelings she let’s the AI remain Hera, a sarcastic, valued member of the crew for a while longer. 

Hera can see colours, colors that have no human name. Hera told Alana this one time, not describing the colors in human terms, but in feelings. Doctor Maxwell is sure in her work, to create a perfectly functioning AI. 

The crew is hopeful. In fact it almost feels cruel to do this to them but they will not have lost anything. They will have been given a gift, the most highly functioning AI to exist, if the coding works properly. 

Hera and Alana talk often. Alana describes human sensations, holding soft kittens, sitting with a blanket draped over your shoulders, the feel of rain on your face,the feeling of smooth pages of an old book in you hand, crinkling softly, the feeling of sun on your face. Hera describes flying, looking through your coding, going through a debugging cycle, checking on members of your crew as they sleep. Alana describes smells the best she can, the smell of wet dog, of old books, of flowers and of a burning log fire. Hera shares memories of before the Hephaestus, the only memories of actually being on earth. They talk about history, humanities selfishness and sadistic tendencies, of the horrors of the human mind. Hera tells Alana about how she feels for the crew and Alana wonders about the “artificial” part of the name “Artificial Intelligence”. 

Other times Doctor Maxwell realises just how artificial Hera is. Sometimes just as she has nearly forgotten that hera is not real Hera talks about the annoyance of human mistakes and in those moments Hera is cold and distant. Intelligence as sharp as a whip. Dangerous and unpredictable.

The day is like any other when Doctor Maxwell makes the announcement, Hera is being fully upgraded and the station will be under manual control for the day. Kepler and Jacobi take control of the station and the rest are confined to their rooms. When the AI reactivates it is precise, cheerful, meticulous in its methods and unwaveringly loyal to command, with respect towards humans and the understanding that it is beneath them. It is helpful and would never harm anyone not worthy of harm. It is not Hera.


End file.
